1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automated lighting control systems, and more particularly to lighting that is intended to deter intrusion into a premises. The predominant current usage of the present inventive improved intruder deterrent lighting is as a relatively inexpensive addition or modification to lighting systems that are primarily intended for general illumination purposes.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known in the art to use lighting to deter burglaries and other types of unwanted intrusions. Since criminals prefer to avoid detection, they would often prefer to go about their business in the dark, where they cannot be seen. In particular, they tend to dislike lights that sense their presence and come on when they approach, thereby both making them visible to others and alerting others who may see the light come on of their presence. Also, since persons who are “up to no good” may be a bit self conscious, the lights coming on may startle them and this, itself, may tend to dissuade them from continuing their nefarious activity.
It is also known in the art that certain types of lighting are more effective than others at causing an individual to cease doing whatever they were doing. A simple example is the Arcturus™ flashlight made by Insight™ company. This flashlight has a bright (130 lumen) beam that is intended to be used for self defense purposes by shining the light into the eyes of an assailant. In a normal mode it shines a steady beam, but in a flashing mode it flashes rapidly. It has been found that the flashing light is much more effective in both deterring and disorienting the assailant.
A more sophisticated example of using light to deter and disorient persons is found in the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,426, issued to Rubstov. That patent teaches a method and means for incapacitating persons and/or animals using light.
Finally, it is also known to connect lights to burglar alarm systems. Lights that have built in motion detectors, and thus come on when approached, were mentioned above. But it is even more effective to hook other sensors (such as an entire complex burglar alarm system) up to lights such that premises are lit when the burglar alarm is triggered. For the reasons discussed above, the lights (generally in combination with an audible alarm) tend to notify an intruder that he has been discovered and, hopefully, to cause him to desist and leave.
While it is known that light can be used as a deterrent, and even that flashing lights or other variants can be even better deterrents and may even tend to slightly, or even gravely, incapacitate, this knowledge has not been used to maximum effect. To the inventor's knowledge, all previously known applications have had some aspect which has either made them less than totally effective, or else has made them impractical. For example, the complex Rubstov invention, while undoubtedly effective, is too elaborate and expensive for many applications. As another example, household burglar alarms, while generally being reasonably inexpensive, also generally are fairly easily disabled
Clearly, it would be desirable to use the known ability of lights to disorient and dissuade intruders in a cost effective and practical manner. However, to the inventors' knowledge, all prior art systems and methods have been less than totally effective and/or totally practical.